Istalia
The Istalian Republic (Istalia), is a nation that lies on the south-eastern top of the Majatran continent, bordering with the Solentia on the west, surrounded by the Sea of Lost Souls on the north and by the Perarctic Ocean on the south. The nation consists of 5 regions, called regioni, of which three are located on the peninsular part of the country, and the other two lie on an east island (called Alaria) of the peninsula. The people of Istalia are known by the demonym Istalian. =History= see History of Istalia =Government= Istalia is a republican democracy. Since 4134, after most part of its history as a parliamentary republic and some period as presidential republic, is a semi-presidential republic whit a Presidente della Repubblica (HOS) elected with a two round majority system. The strong Presidente della Repubblica is not only the Representative of the Nation but together the government and the Presidente del Consiglio dei Ministri (HoG) lead either the internal but mostly the foreign policies of Istalia. It's right of the Presidente della Repubblica nominate a cabinets: in this system if the party or coalition that support the elected President gainet the majority, appointing a Presidente del Consiglio dei Ministri of its party or coalition grants to the Presidente della Repubblica a strong leadership on the national policy, in the case that the majority was gained by an opposite coalition, the Presidente will act as a figurhead HoS. The Legislature of Istalia is composed by the Camera dei Deputati (Chamber of Deputies) and the Senato della Repubblica (Senate of the Republic), respectively 635 and 100 seats (4130). The Senate is a chamber of the region and act as advisory body and legislative proposer for local matter. The Senate is elected with a semi-parliamentary propriortional system, on regional basis. The Chamber of Deputies is the only which can approve the laws and give the confiance to the Government (and also a vote of no-confiance). The Chamber is elected with a proportional system but with the correction of an Electoral Law called "Coalitium" which provides mandatory pre-electoral coalition for the parties that support a common candidate to the Presidency, a system which introduces majoritarian tendencies and a strong coalition responsibility that forces to a greater stability. =Politics= The ruling government coalition are the Fronte Nazionale, MoVimento d'Avanguardia del Popolo, and Alternativa Popolare making up roughly 60% of the legislature. This coalition replaced the previous Partito Social-Liberista Istaliano-Avanti Istalia! government after the 3515 election. The Fronte Nazionale is a far-right party, the Alternativa Popolare are moderate right, and the MoVimento d'Avanguardia del Popolo are a centrist party. The alliance is uneasy as Fronte Nazionale HOG Francesco Napolitano has competed against current HOS Stefano Dorotà in the election of 3515, 3518, and 3522 without success. The opposition is a center left coalition of Partito Social-Liberista Istaliano-Avanti Istalia!. Neither party has endorsed a candidate for HOS since 3501. Between 3600 and 4000 the Istalian politic was dominated by the Popolari per l'Istalia party, sometime in coalition with Nationalist parties, to which was offset by several leftist socialist parties as the Partito Social-Liberista Istaliano, the Partito Socialista Istaliano, the Area Laburista Istaliana, the Partito della Rivoluzione Democratica, the Partito Comunista Istaliano. In the XXXXI century appears the nationalist and authoritarian Partito Socialista Democratico leaded by Antonio Battisti which held the Government for most part of the first half of the century, also favored by the dissolution of the Popolari per l'Istalia party and by the non excellent electoral performance of Alleanza del Centro Democratico. However, the dominion of the Battisti's party, became Partito della Rivoluzione Istaliana will lead its Leader to establish a leftist and nationalistic dictatorship. In the last democratic time of the Battistian government appeared the Partito Socioliberale Istaliano, later bacame Istalian Social Liberal Party, leaded by Alessandro Senna which during the dictatorship and the Civil War fought against Battisti until his fallen. Restored the Democracy, the second half of XXXXI century saw the return of the Popolari per l'Istalia and Futuro & Libertà which together and with the support of the PSLI introduced a Presidential Government, but after the fall of Futuro & Libertà, passed to the opposition at the coalition Government of the Partito Socioliberale Istaliano and Lavoro, Democrazia, Ecologia, first leads by Alessandro Senna, then by its successors until the end of the century. Restored the parliamentary republic in 4096 at the initiative of the PSLI, with the support of all the other parties except the Populars, the Istalian Politics sees the emergence of new parties as Democrazia Istaliana and Partito Liberale Istaliano, which forms with the Populars the alliance Union of Liberals, and several short-lived leftist party, while the two historical parties, PPI and PSLI, start a convergence of economic policies which leads to an alliance between PSLI and the Union of Liberals. The free trade and capitalistic policies of this period leads to an economic growth and a new international policy which sees at the beginning of the XXXXII century Istalia became an economical power and an influential nation on the international stage. In 4134 was held the first election after the semi-presidential reform proposed by PSLI and strongly supported by the Populars which have always supported the idea of a strong President and of an electoral law providing for coalitions (in the past the Populars had already proposed and also introduced semi-presidential government systems). The reform was also widely supported by the Democrazia Istaliana, by the newly neo-battistian Partito della Socialdemocrazia Istaliana, by the Partito Socialista Democratico d'Istalia, former known as Lavoro, Democrazia, Ecologia, these last two formed with the PSLI the coalition Union of Center-Left in 4130, and the Partito del Patriota d'Istalia. See also about Istalian Politics *Current Cabinet of the Repubblica Istaliana *Election history of Istalia Political Parties of Istalia Fronte Nazionale Popolari per l'Istalia Partito Social-Liberista Istaliano MoVimento d'Avanguardia del Popolo Avanti Istalia! Alternativa Popolare Partito della Rivoluzione Democratica Partito Comunista Istaliano Partito Socialista Democratico Partito Social Liberale Istaliano Partito Socialista Democratico d'Istalia Democrazia Istaliana Partito Liberale Istaliano Sinistra, Ecologia, Libertà Partito della Socialdemocrazia Istaliana Partito del Patriota d'Istalia Foreign Affairs The Istalian Republic is a member of the World Congress, of the Majatran Union and formed with Solentia the ISDA (Istalian-Solentian Defensive Alliance), was a member of the Organization of Majatran States (OMS), it has undertaken a number of bilateral initiatives to peace and free trade with several other nations which boost the istalian economy in the last decades and the first decades of the XXXXI and XXXXII centuries. =Geography= Istalia is divided into two natural regions: the Sarrentina peninsula, on which are the regions of Trivendito, Padagna and Mezzodiurno (once known as Theracche, Feirano, and Ingrisu), and the island historically known as Alaria (or Estalia in Ancien Istalian/Istalian-Selucian) shared by Silicia and Sarregna regions (formerly known as Cisavugli and Nicoma). Sarrentina Peninsula (Sarrentia) The northern Trivendito is covered by the Nayar Range, a chain of mountains that surrounds the North, forming a natural border with Solentia. The Southern Trivendito is a pleasant and rich plains, irrigated by rivers flowing from the mountains Nayar throughout the year. Much of southern Trivendito is covered by extensive forests and west there are several large lakes. The northern Padagna is similar to Trivendito, separated from Solentia by a mountain range too, the Mounts Akhayl, which continue also to the south along the coast (the northern part is often called Northern or Solentian Massif). However, as one moves south through the Padagna, after a limited hilly foothills area, the lush plains surrounded by the Akhayl become drier until it reaches the far south, occupied by the northern areas of the Great Central Depression, where extends the decidedly inhospitable Pheykran desert exept for various oases and the northern rivers that flow into the Great Lakes, on the border with Trivendito. The Mezzodiurno is like Padagna divided between the extreme north and the north, occupied by the southern offshoots of the Great Basin and by semi-arid plains, and the much more hospitable southern portion. Semi-arid plains in fact going south rise gently in a plateau that occupies the entire southern portion and which rises further along the southwest coast where going to end the chain of the Mounts Akhayl. Thanks to water courses coming from Akhayl and humid currents from the south, both the west coast of the peninsula and the Southern Highlands are prosperous regions protected by the aridity of the central lands. Island of Alaria The Isle of Alaria (in ancient times known as Estalia, from which derives the name Istalia) is as large as 2/3 of the peninsula and is separated from the latter by the wide Straits of Ingris, in the north identified as Missena Channel (named after the port city on the west coast of Silicia), which connects the Basin of the Sea of Lost Souls into the north with the Antarctic Ocean into the south. As mentioned Alaria is partaged by the regions of Sarregna, to the south, and Silicia, to the north, and is characterized in the south by a fertile plain that becomes more bumpy and hilly as one moves northward. In Silicia, these hills rise up even more becoming mountains, the Arasclari Chain, which in the center of Silicia gives way to a large wooded and uneven plateau going to rise rather along the coasts all around the region taking the form of a C facing downward. Climate Despite being located in the extreme south of Terra, Istalia can boast good temperate climate, the result of the Aldunt stream, an ocean current that passes from the South Ocean to Sea of Lost Souls and then be channeled in the Strait of Ingris which brings warm tropical water to the southern regions of Majatra and Seleya. The southern coasts are much more influenced by the climate of the Perartic Ocean (around the Antartic) and the damp Antarctic cyclone that brings heavy rainfall. In general, therefore, the Istalian climate is the result of the interaction between the abundant hot flow coming from the north and the cold that comes from the south. Peninsula Sarrentina (Sarrentia) The southern coasts of the peninsula Sarrentina turn out to be the coldest areas, heavily influenced by the climate of the Antarctic Ocean, specifically by the Antarctic cyclon, which brings large amounts of rain for most of the year, especially during the autumn and 'winter, with a fresh spring-summer season. The abundant southern rains because of Akhayl and the Southern Plateau can not reach the inner region of the Central Great Depresion where the desert of Pheykran appears to be the result of the rainfall shadow of the southern highlands. Trivendito in the southern plains has an extremely favorable climate and receives a moderate amount of rainfall during the year while the north is very wet in winter and spring, with some of the highest levels of Majatra rainfall, but it becomes mild in summer and autumn. The Far North of both Trivendito and Padagna, occupied by the high mountain ranges of the North Massif and much more extensive Nayar Range make the weather cold and snowy and many valleys are occupied by vast glaciers. Precisely the great glaciers of the North Massif make the central and northern regions of Padagna very similar, albeit drier, to those of Trivendito, protecting hilly regions that slope towards the south from the aridity of the rainfall shadow thanks of the mitigating effect of many water courses fed by major glacial masses that flow eastward flowing into the rivers of Trivendito or south-east by throwing himself in the Great Central Lakes, which as mentioned are other important surce of climate mitigation which restricts even more the Desert Pheykran (that laps the southern shores and south-west shore of the lakes). Island of Alaria (Estalia) The island of Alaria also from the climate point of view is separated into two distinct regions: the southern region (corresponding to Sarregna) mostly flat, presents a fertile temperate climate with rainy winters and very dry summers but these are often mitigated by moisture made by numerous rivers that descend from the north. The northern region, which corresponds to Silicia, is drier and cooler than the southern one, this because of the Arasclari Chain, but if along the coasts the sea mitigates this aspect, making the climate more similar to the southern regions, in the Silicia Plateau temperatures are significantly lower and the humidity in winter increases exponentially because of the winter humid currents that exceeded the southern plains of the central hills date back to the ridge that separates them from the plateau where, being the latter lower than the hill crest, they swoop into downloading the rains which fed many small lakes, largely seasonal, which also goes to mitigate the summer heat which into the plateau can become extremely muggy. Regions Istalia is divided into five regions. They are: * On the Sarrentine Peninsula ** Trivendito (Theracche) ** Padagna (Feirano) ** Mezzodiurno (Ingrisu) * On Alaria ** Silicia (Cisavugli) ** Sarregna (Nicoma) =Economy= Principal sectors =Demographics= Population As of 4134, there were 99,741,551 people residing in Istalia. Language The main language in Istalia is Istalian However, there is a substantial minority of Majatran speakers in the country. Religion The nation is composed by 70% Hosianist (65% Aurorian Patriarchal Church, 3%Terran Patriarchal Church and 2% others), by 16% Ahmadis (13% Israism and 3% Abadism and others), 10% declared itself atheist, 4% Agnostic or Other. Ethnicity Istalia is 82% Istalians, 16% Majatrans (14% Quanzaris or Istalian-Majatran and 2% other Majatrans), 2% others consisting of people from Solentian, Kanjor, Kalopia, Kafuristan, Alduria, Al'Badara, Selucia and Saridan. Public Holidays Category:Istalia